


First encounter

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, daisugaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the boys meet. Suga is a distraction and Daichi takes a volleyball to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First encounter

He was so pretty. Daichi couldn’t help but sneak glances at the silver haired boy stood slightly further down the line up of first years eagerly hoping for a place on the volleyball team. He felt somewhat bad doing it but the other boy was just so pretty, his smile was bright and his eyes were wide and excited. 

“Alright first years, listen up.” The captain called out as he took his place in front of the line of tiny first years. “we’re going to do our normal practice today, to show you what you’re getting yourselves into. You will be participating as well. Don’t worry about ability too much, we won’t stop you from joining if you aren’t very good, you’re here to learn and improve, we aren’t expecting impressive skills. What we want to see is commitment and a willingness to learn. If we don’t think you’re putting any effort in we won’t let you join. We don’t want layabouts on the team. So good luck, try your best and have fun.”

“Yes!” The first yeas coursed. 

“Good, let’s start with laps. Go!” Daichi leaped into action racing off after the second and third years. It was harder than Daichi expected, they ran at a fast pace and they kept going far longer than Daichi was comfortable with, it didn’t take long for the second and third years to pull away from even the fastest of first years. Daichi pushed himself harder. He would get on the team. Relief flooded through him as he made it back to the gym. He stood doubled over panting, desperate to recover so he could keep going, so he could keep training. He thought he had done quite well, he had finished only a little way behind the rest of the team, some of the other first years were only just finishing. The pretty, silver haired boy had finished shortly after Daichi and had promptly dropped to the floor breathing heavily. The last two first years stumbled back into the gym one of them staggered right over to the silver haired boy and sank down next to him.

“You’re fucking mad Koushi. This is insane.”

“It’ll get easier, that’s what training’s for.” The other boy scoffed. Koushi smiled slightly and clambered to his feet, making his way over to the second years who were beginning to practice receives. Daichi put his water bottle down and followed. He smiled and held out a hand. “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Sugawara Koushi.” The silver haired boy responded slightly breathlessly. He smiled and laughed slightly. “It’s harder than I was expecting.”

“Same. It’s good though, we’ll be like that soon, we’ll be able to do that soon.” Koushi nodded. 

“Right.” Koushi’s smile took Daichi’s breath away and blinded him to the volleyball heading towards his face. 

“Are you alright Sawamura-kun?” The captain called out from the other side of the net.

“Yes, sorry, I was distracted.” Daichi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Koushi helped him back to his feet.

“It’s my fault I was talking to you.” Koushi bit his lip appologeticly.

“Don’t worry I should have been paying attention. I’ll get the next one.” He turned to face the captain and the spiker on the other side of the net and took up position to receive the ball. “One more!” He did get the next one, it didn’t however make it back over the net. 

“That’s it. Let’s clear up!” The vice-captain called from the side line. “First years follow the second years, they’ll show you what to do and where everything goes. Hand your application forms to me if you still want to join and we’ll let you know if you’ve made the team by next practice. Let’s go!” Only three of the seven first years handed in their applications. Daichi was relieved to see that Koushi was still eager to join even if his friend had chosen not to. The third boy was tall with shoulder length hair tied up in a bun. He already had stubble on his chin. How was this kid a first year?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, I'm snowflakesunset there as well. Feel free to leave prompts for the final day of daisuga week, I'm trying to fill them all.


End file.
